


Into The Arms Of Grace

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Harry wants to win the war.





	Into The Arms Of Grace

"I hear you're claiming Imperio again."

Lucius turned. The smile on his lips was friendly, the one darkly glittering in his eyes somewhat less so. "Harry. How pleasant to see you again."

"Wizarding justice at its finest. You should be out in a week. Fortnight, tops."

"Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry. Such cynicism in one so young."

Harry idly stroked a finger down a cell bar, smiled vaguely. "I'm not particularly inclined to wait that long."

Lucius shifted slightly on the bed. "Come to execute me, boy?"

"I've thought about it," said Harry with flat honesty, looking absently around the cell. "I think about killing a lot. You?"

His eyes finally met Lucius's, faint curiosity colouring a dark something Lucius couldn't name. Something like hate, like despair, like desperate rage.

"...Me?"

"What do you think about, here in your cell, on this island, so far from your parapets and gargoyles and silk sheets."

"Cotton." Lucius corrected, eyes flitting between Potter's hands, one on the cell door, the other sliding into Harry's pocket. "Egyptian thread."

"I think you think about winning. I think you sit there on your little bed and think about how you can come out on top." Harry's grin was cold. "A very cynical boy might think you volunteered for the ridiculous attack on the Ministry solely to remove yourself from the board."

"You think this is a game?"

"Of course it is. And I'm the biggest pawn of them all."

Lucius started to laugh. "If you think I'd willingly subject myself to this--" He gestured expansively at their surroundings. "--you're far stupider than the Dark Lord gives you credit for."

"It's that," mused Harry, "or a bunch of children defeated Voldemort's highly trained Death Eaters."

"With a little help from your friends."

"My friends," said Harry. "Oh, yes. Always behind me when I rush off into battle at the last minute. Always getting hurt. Not this time." He pulled his wand out of his pocket. "You know, they didn't even search me? As if no-one could be carrying more than one wand."

Lucius stood, faced Harry squarely. "I do not fear death. We are the Death Eaters, the--"

"Oh, do shut up," sighed Harry. "I'm not going to kill you. You're going to take me to Voldemort." The comical look of surprise lasted barely a blink, but Harry saw it, and grinned all the same. "And then I'm going to kill him."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Lucius starting laughing, collapsed back on the bed. "How very droll. And you really expect me to help you?"

"I think you like to win."

"And you think you will?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe a bunch of kids defeated the Death Eaters."

"Maybe I let myself be caught," said Lucius.

"Yeah, well," said Harry, and raised his wand. "I guess we'll see, huh?"

And he spelled open the door.


End file.
